Lemony Warriors Cars Lemony Lemons
by BravestarBDB
Summary: Rated M for the lemons! Please do not read if you aren't mature enough. I claim Nothing of Warriors, it belongs to Erin Hunter. This is a remake of my other Lemon fic.
1. Intro

**Rated M for Mature content! Please do not read unless you are mature and ready for the shocking items you will read! So I am writing my first lemon story. (*crowd cheers*) I know some people hate this but i want to write it to improve my writing skills. I can not, and will not, write sheXshe and I can kinda write tomXtom. I do write OC's (yay!) and I can write some characters from the official series by Erin Hunter (i dont own the series). Use the right form so that i can get it all done.**

_**Form to request OC's (Add more cats as need be)**_

**Cat 1: **Name- Personality  
><strong>Cat 2: <strong>Name- Personality  
><strong>Clan(s)tribe(s):** (needed and if oc clan/tribe please give details about clan/tribe)  
><strong>Type of lemon:<strong> Lust/Rape/Love (mixing is okay and fun!)  
><strong>Any backgroud cats that help the story:<strong> (optional but helpful)

_**Form to request cats from the series**_  
><strong>Cat 1:<strong> Name- Clan/tribe  
><strong>Cat 2:<strong> Name- Clan/tribe  
><strong>Type of lemon:<strong> Lust/Rape/Love (mixing is okay and fun!)  
><strong>Any backgroud cats that help the story:<strong> (optional but helpful)

_**Clan Orgy request Form**_  
><strong>Main cat:<strong> (cat who is cause/main POV for this)  
><strong>Featured Cats:<strong> (cats who aren't he main but maybe mate with the main cat or are noticed by main cat. Please specify)  
><strong>Cat Pairings:<strong> (so I know which cats go together)  
><strong>Clan:<strong> (helpful)  
>Why clan Orgie?:strong (why is the clan doing this?)  
>Outcome:strong (what ends up happening?)

*Note: I am suseptible to overlooking your form. I do go back and re-read everything! Dont worry.  
>**Note: First cum first served for requests. I will get to everyone's at some point!<br>***Note: Please use the forms! It makes it so that I can get all the right your your request


	2. JayXLionXDove

**Please be patient! I am working on writing! I also (for good referances) looked up an used where they were when Dovepaw learned everything. I will do BerryXBramble next. Also use the forms so I can clearly read and know what you want. I might still to TomXTom if BrambleXBerry works out.**

* * *

><p>Dovepaw couldn't believe it. She was one of the three. She didn't want to be special. Jayfeather was no help. He was such a grouch and so rude. She protests because she doesn't want this at all and Jayfeather sighs. "Fine Dovepaw. But you cannot just stop being one of the three. We can convince you otherwise."<p>

Lionblaze smiles. It was a dark and evil smile that scared Dovepaw. The young apprentice tried to run out of the abandoned twoleg nest but Lionblaze pounced onto her. He was able to quickly pin her down and keep her tail pinned beside her. "Let me go! You can't force me into this! I'm just an apprentice!" Dovepaw was scared. She suddenly froze when she felt something against her core. She tries to see what it was but Lionblaze pinned her head down.

"Go ahead Jayfeather. You don't get to do this often. I have Cinderheart." Lionblaze purred to his brother.

"Thank you Lionblaze. And it has been far too long." Jayfeather chuckled. He then quickly thrust his aching member into Dovepaw's tight, virgin core. Dovepaw screams in pain. She cried and began to bleed as Lionblaze laughed and Jayfeather began thrusting in and out.

Lionblaze soon had his own member in Dovepaw's face. He ordered, "Suck." Dovepaw hesitated and he hit her in the head, "Suck now or else Ivypaw will be used in your place!" Dovepaw, scared for her sister, began to suck Lionblazes member. She cried more as Jayfeather began to get rougher and Lionblaz pulled out of her mouth and thrust inside her tailhole.

"Lionblaze I'm feeling close!" Jayfeather panted.

"Just a little longer." Lionblaze became rougher in his thrusting.

Dovepaw whimperes and begs, "Please. Stop. This hurts. I'm dying!"

"Dying doesn't feel like this." Jayfeather replied before yowling as he came inside shortly after came as well. His yowl was quieter then Jayfeather' cried as both tom's cum filled her tail hole and core. After both toms dismounted she crumpled to the ground. she lay there bleeding, crying, and with cum flowing out of her core and tailhole.

"Jayeather will heal you now. I have to go talk to Firestar about the large brown animals. Oh and protest being part of the three and this will happen again." Lionblaze purred before running off.

Jayfeather pulled out some herbs from a hidden crevis and treated Dovepaws wounds while helping her make up a reason for her scrapes.


	3. BrambleXBerry

**Okay so this chapter is the hardest for me because I am just struggaling with writing it. I dont know if i will continue with tomXtom cats from the series.**

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered, "Berrynose! Mousewhisker! Hazeltail!"<p>

Berrynose was so happy to be Berrynose and not Berrystumpytail. It did worry him but he was a warrior now and he was so happy. He saw brambleclaw frown at him and the cream colored tom just knew he was in trouble. Finally Braveclaw walked up to him, "Berrynose \i know this is improper but come with me. I need to talk with you."

Berrynose nodded and fallowed his mentor deep into Thunderclan territory. He asked, "Uh where are we going Brambleclaw?"

"You will see. I promise. Besides I also promised to show you something once you became a warrior." Brambleclaw smiled and Berrynose became excited. Soon they stopped and Brambleclaw ordered, "Close your eyes and crouch down like you would hunt."

Berrynose nodded and did as his former mentor, and deputy, asked. He asked, "So now what happe-AH!" The new warrior cried out as he felt a hard, barmed member enter his tailhole painfully. Berrynose opened his eyes and squirmed. He tried to get away, "Brambleclaw NO! Please stop!"

Blambleclaw pulled out and thrust back in, "No you stop. I have wanted to do this for a while but decided to wait. You are going to like this at some point. Besides now you can be prepared for anything." Brambleclaw continued his rough rythem as Berrynose tried to convince the brown tabby tom to stop. Soon Bramvbleclaw came inside his former apprentice. Berrynose was sore and cried.

"Berrynose never tell anyone about this. You tell and you will regret it. Got it?" Brambleclaw frowned and Berrynose nodded, "Good. Ill teach you to clean yourself up. And your mate yould you get one."


	4. SilverXDusk

"Now Honeypaw You did great today! Soon you will be a warrior." A silver grey tabby she-cat purred to the energetic ginger she-cat beside her.

"Really? Oh I can't wait to become a warrior like you Silvercloud. You are the best cat in the clan." Honeypaw purred back to her mentor. Her amber eyes showed her pride in her mentor.

Silvercloud blushed as they walked into camp. She watched Honeypaw go and get a squirrel to eat. She then watched as Alderpelt walked up to her, "How was the training with Honeypaw?"

"Great! She is almost ready to become a warrior." Silvercloud purred to her friend.

"Honeypaw a warrior so soon? You really must be an amazing mentor." The large dark brown tabby looked down. His amber eyes unable to meet hers.

Before Silvercloud could repspond Duskstorm walked up, "Can I talk to you privately Silvercloud? Please." Silvercloud nodded and licked Alderpelt's cheek and purred, "I'll be back soon."

~Out in the Forest~

Duskstorm looked at Silvercloud's dark amber eyes, "Do you want to be mates with Alderpelt?"

The silver grey tabby was shocked. She asked the respected dark brown tabby, "Why do you think that?"

"You are always with him! You act like mates! I hate it because I want you to be my mate! I love you so much!" He yelled before immediately regretting it. His amber eyes went wide and tears were evident.

"Y-you love me? I thought you thought of me as a friend. Its why I could never admit I want you as my mate." She blushed and his amber eyes showed his shock. "C-can we mate?" She blushed.

He smiled, "Of course! I'd love to mate with you and claim you as mine."

Silvercloud nodded and got into mating postion, "Please take me. I've kept myself for you. I need you." Her core was already a little wet and Duskstorm got hard. His member slipped out and he licked her core. She moaned and shuddered. He couldn't believe she tasted so good! He continued to lick her virgin core as she moaned and began pushing her hips against mid muzzle. "Duskstorm. Please. I need your member."

Duskstorm back up and rubbed his member against her core. Silvercloud moaned loudly and tried to get his member into her core. He decided to oblige her and thrust his member inside her core. He broke her barrier and Silvercloud cried out in pain. "Silvercloud! I'm so sorry! But itlle get better, I promise." He pulled out slowly and thrust back in. He set a gently rythem to help her get used to his member.

Silvercloud felt his barbs scrap her core and she panted. It was beginning to feel good despite the barbs. She moaned and pressed back and asked, "can you please go faster?"

Duskstorm happily went faster and soon he was pounding in and out of her core violently. He began to feel close to coming and yowled ay the same time she came yowling with her core squeezing his member. He thrust deep inside her and came. Soon the two cats were laying beside eachother purring and cleaning each others cum.


End file.
